bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
VeggieTales in the House
' ' 'VeggieTales in the House '''is a series that is exclusive to Netflix that began streaming November 26th. This marks the debut of the new redesigns of the VeggieTales cast. History On March 14th, 2014, Netflix announced 3 Dreamworks animated shows coming by the end of the year. They are ''All Hail King Julien, The Adventures of Puss in Boots, ''and of course, ''VeggieTales in the House. Phil Vischer stated about the series on his podcast around late 2013/ early 2014, giving some hints on the new designs. This series introduces the new redesigns of the main cast from VeggieTales, which were revealed around Summer 2014. The reception amongst the designs are widely negative towards the fanbase, and some even trying to petition to bring back the old design. Show designer Joe Spadaford states that the reason they redesigned this because the riggings on the models they used since 2000 and they wanted to start something fresh. Phil Vischer stated on a podcast that regardless how the designs are, he likes them at the same time. Mike Nawrocki and Doug TenNapel posted some videos on the official Facebook that the morals on this series will be the same as the main show itself. According to Phil from his podcast and a article from DECIDER, the series will last three years with 150 shorts. The first five episodes of Season 1 were released on Netflix November 26th, 2014. Episodes 6 - 10 were released on January 30th, 2015. Episodes 11 - 15 were released on April 17th, 2015. Season 2 premiered on September 25th, 2015. Season 3 premiered on March 25th, 2016. Episodes Season 1 #Puppies and Guppies/Sorry, We're Closed Today #Bob and the Awesome Frosting Mustache/Bob and Larry Gettin' Angry #Bob's Bad Breath/Trading Places #Jimmy and Jerry Are Rich/Feelin' Hot, Hot, Hot! #Laura at Bat/Pie Fight! #Pa Grape's Son/Larry's Cardboard Thumb #The Gong Heard ’Round the House/When the Dust Bunnies Came to Town #The Bucket List/A Gift for Singing #Lie-Monade/Let's Build a Fort! #Bacon and Ice Cream/For the Honor of LarryBoy #The Birthday Thief/Junior Gets a Pet #Cool as a Cucumber/The Rich Young Comic Ruler #Popcorntastrophe!/Junior Jetpack #Monster Manners/You, Me and Tiny Pea #Jenna Chive Live!/Captain LarryBeard Season 2 #The Great Ice Cream Chase/The Guppy Whisperer #The Silly Ray/The Camp Out #Monster Truck Flower Delivery/Vote for Archibald! #Ready for Action/Sickabeezer #Plant-demonium!/DUO Day #Mayoral Bike Lessons/It #Callie Flower/World of Whiners #Two Birthdays/Playground Tales #Spacetato/Starved for Attention #The Imposters/Place Trading #Locked Out/Coach Ichabeezer Season 3 #Scaredy Cat Bootcamp/Ichabeezer Moves Out #The Missing Jetpack/Bacon vs. Tomato #Motato Gets a Job/Pet Day #Blueberry's Tickets/A Team Divided #Laura's Animal Babysitting Service/Rise of Night Pony #Takeasaurus/The Painting #Ichabeezer's Granddaughter/Gone Lobster #Bob Gets Glasses/Crossing Guard #Glued at the Hip/The Action Figure #The Lost Tooth/The Companion Ship #JimmyBoy/The Larry Express! #Larry Lives It Up!/Petunia's Not Funny #The Big Secret/Madame's Soccer Skills Fun Facts *Season 1 is the first season to be split, and the only season in the show to have the most episodes. Category:VeggieTales Category:VeggieTales in the House Category:Outsourced productions